


Jealousy

by Kliego_and_fiveya



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Theumbrellaacademy, fiveya - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliego_and_fiveya/pseuds/Kliego_and_fiveya
Summary: Based on S2 just alternate ending!Five is 18, Vanya is 19!Five is jealous of Sissy and Vanya so he tries to confess
Relationships: Hargreeves Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves & Siblings, vanya Hargreeves & the boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Memories

Vanya sighed as she sat at the table at some casual bar with Five. “I have no clue what you are talking about. There is no way i have five brothers and a sister.” She said with a nervous laugh, fidgetting with her glass that was once filled with Jack Daniels. “Explain it to me again.” Vanya shook her head, turning all her attention to Number Five who was now 18. In which Vanya was 19 due to Time Travel. 

She had to admit he was pretty decent looking, but now was not the time to think about all that. “I know...Ive been asking you to explain alot—im sorry.” 

Five just gave her a look and smiled. “There’s no need to apologize, Vanya. You always had a habit of that...since we were kids.” He sighed as he fidgeted with the cup of coffee he had, he had just finished it off; his pale green eyes danced around the room...though you couldn’t tell his eyes were green due to his dilated pupils. “Since you do not remember anything, I can try and help you remember. Deal?” 

Vanya nodded. “Deal...I need to make a call to a friend real quick.” She stammered as she got up; going to the phone that was located by the bar’s exit. Five tapped his foot impatiently, he overheard Vanya on the phone with Sissy. He got pretty jealous as he tried not to show it. He set the cup of coffee down as he hung the phone up. 

“What the hell?! Wh-why did you do that?!” Vanya hissed.

Five sighed. “Look...we—don’t have much time left—and...I just need to talk with you. About our family.” 

Vanya sighed. “Fine. I need to call her later.” 

Five rolled his eyes, grabbing Vanya’s wrist. “Yeah yeah, whatever...let’s go.” He scoffed as he lead Vanya out the door; tossing her the keys to Sissy’s car. How did he manage to get the keys? She wondered. 

“Where are we going?” Vanya asked as she pulled her wrist back and got in the car.

Five got in the passenger seat as he looked over at her. “Just a friend’s of mine place. He saw all of us arrive.”   
  


Vanya nodded, “address?” She asked

Five sighed and replied with the address. The rest of the ride there was filled with deafening silence. Five hated it.


	2. Talking for hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya arrive at Elliot’s and Five isn’t all too happy

Once they arrived at Elliot’s, Five slammed the car door as he got out; which caused Vanya to flinch as she got out the car. “So...who’s this friend exactly?” She questioned.

Five sighed, as he turned on his heels. “His name is Elliot.” He said lowly. His pupils weren’t dilated like before; you could see his emerald colored eyes.  
Vanya shut her mouth as she listened to Five. She followed him inside as Elliot was developing some photos (hes about 20).  
“Five? You back so soon?” Elliot called from the dark room.

“Yeah, I uh—brought someone too.” Five replied as he walked around what looked like a living room. Stairs on each side of the room; glass railing; a couch; a loveseat; and a dental chair. The walls were covered in newspaper that talked about UFOs and other anonymous things.   
Vanya looked over the pages as Elliot came out the room, “and who might you be?~” he asked with a smirk.

Five glared as he walked over to Vanya and Elliot, grabbing Vanya’s waist. “My girlfriend.” Five had to lie so Elliot wouldn’t bother her. 

“Actually—“ Vanya tried to comment but Five gave her a look. 

“Just go with it. Please.” Five whispered. 

Vanya nodded. She sat down on the couch with Five; staying close to him. She had at admit...it felt nice being this close to him again, Five kept his arm around Vanya’s waist. Keeping an eye on Elliot. He knew how Elliot was, and he knew what he was capable of.

“How long have you two been a thing?” Elliot asked.

“A year.” Five quickly replied, Vanya kept quiet. 

“Well...if you two ever need—uh a private place...my room is always open.” 

“Thanks.” Five responded as he let out a sigh. 

“Oh, hey...uh I’ll be back. I gotta run some errands.” Elliot stated as he got up to leave.

Five nodded. “Alright. See you soon, El.” He called after him as Elliot left.

Once Elliot left, Vanya pushed back from Five. “How long do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?! I have someone.” 

Five grew jealous quickly. “I don’t know Vanya! I just don’t want him hurting you! I know what he is capable of—and...if I let him get ahold of you...I won’t forgive myself.” He commented. “I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Five...why did you bring me here..?” She asked.

“So, I can talk to you...about some stuff.”

“Like what?” 

“Relationship stuff—“ 

Vanya instantly cut him off. “Is this about Sissy and I?” 

“Vanya—listen to me, please?” Five begged.

Vanya sighed. “Make it quick please..”

“Look...I...have loved y—you since we were fourteen.”

“What do you mean?” She exhaled.

“I mean—I am jealous of you and Sissy! I-I want you to be mine, Vanya.” Five stammered. “I understand if you do not feel the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ✨


	3. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has confessed to Vanya but she needs help remembering.

“I barely know you!—I mean...we are siblings.” 

“Not biologically...I mean—our brother Klaus happens to be with our other brother, Diego.” Five sighed.

“That’s odd.” Vanya murmured. “I’m sure the family is awesome.”

“We can all be annoying.” Five snickered. “We always left without dad knowing. Ben, Klaus and Diego were always the first to get to Griddy’s. We all raced. Me and you...we stayed behind and talked. I miss the old times.”

Vanya frowned. “It can be that way again.” She tried assuring him; “right?”

“I...don’t know. You don’t have your memory...and I literally just confessed my love for you.” Five began to ramble.   
Before he knew it, Vanya had pulled Five into a hug.  
But...something about this hug was different. Vanya started to remember things; which gave her a bit of a headache...she didn’t pay it no mind.  
As she pushed back, she looked to Five and smiled weakly. “I think I just got most of my memory back...I-I remember alwaya playing violin with you...while you read or practiced spacial jumps.” 

Five smiled, “that’s amazing, Vanya!” He beamed, “what else do you remember?”

“Ben’s...death—dad blamed us when it wasn’t our fault.” She frowned. Klaus, and Diego were the only two who were really close to Ben. “It was...horrible.” 

Five nodded. “I wasn’t there for the funeral or when it happen...I’m sorry, I left the academy.” 

“You left when we were thirteen. At Dinner...I—I tried to stop you—though I couldn’t do much.” She said as he let out a shaky breath. “You were gone for so long...and...everyone else left for a while too.” 

Five sighed. “I got stuck in the apocolypse and—I tried to get back to my family. It took so long...and Pogo had told me...you always left—“ 

Vanya cut him off, “I always left peanut butter and marshmellow sandwhiches out for you and I left the lights on because I was scared to lose you again.” 

Five nodded. “I am just glad I eventually found my way back.” 

Vanya smiled as she pulled him into another hug...she had finally gained all her memories back. She finally felt things again. Felt things for her sibling.  
Number Five.

“Can I be honest?” She asked

“Well...of course.” 

“I am in love with you too.” She whispered as she was still hugging him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd chapter I know; hope u enjoyed.


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have finally confessed, and Vanya has her memory back!

Hearing Vanya say those words, brought a smile to Five’s face. Hearing those words, made him forget all the pain he had gone through. Those 45 years in the apocolypse. Gone. All he needed were his siblings. 

“Can I ask you something, Vanya?” Five questiomed as he pulled back from the hug.

Vanya smiled sweetly. “Of course, what is it?” 

“Will you...be my girlfriend?” He asked quietly. 

Vanya hesitated for a moment. “Yes. Yes I will.” She replied as her smile widened. 

Five’s eyes lit up as he pulled her into a brief but sweet kiss. That was when Elliott came back; he didn’t pay no mind to the two as he left them be. Elliott put everything away before making it back to the living room.  
Eventually, Vanya broke the kiss and just laid back on the couch with Five. They planned to find the others later that day. 

“I could fall asleep right about now.” Five said with a small laugh.

“I can agree.” Vanya replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I can make some coffee. If that helps.” Elliott suggested; standing in the doorway of the living room.   
Wearing that odd but sweet looking smile.

Five nodded. “Sounds good to me, what about you Vanya?” 

“I am not very fond of coffee.”

“Oh yeah that’s right. You were never a fan of coffee, if you want you can go ahead and take a short nap.” Five suggested, running his fingers through her long hair.

Vanya nodded, she relaxed against Five as he put his arms around her; pulling her close. She listened to Five’s steady heartbeat as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Once the coffee was finished, Elliott brought Five a cup as he sat across from him. “When do you plan to find the others?” 

Five was hesitant as he looked down at Vanya in his arms. “I am not sure. If Vanya wakes up in a couple of hours then possibly tonight.” He replied as he took a drink of his coffee.

Elliott nodded, “do you know where they are?” 

Five shook his head. “Only know where one is. I plan to get him out tomorrow.” He said; referring to Diego who was still in the mental hospital. “I just hope he is okay.” 

“I sure hope you find them. You don’t belong here do you?” 

“No. We belong in two thousand nineteen. We traveled here because it was my idea...Vanya, ended the world and well...it was pretty much our job to save it.” 

“If you go back...will it happen?” 

“No. I made a deal with my former employer. Everything will be back to normal once we get home.” 

Elliott nodded. “That’s good. I sure do hope you make it back safe too.” 

“Thank you, Elliott. You are a good friend.” Five said with a soft smile, as he finished off his cup of coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Uh this is my first time using AO3


End file.
